1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor vehicle control system configured to reduce fuel consumption. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sensor system for shutting down the engine of a vehicle to reduce fuel consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems have been developed to improve the fuel efficiency of internal combustion engine powered vehicles. Recently, systems have been developed that automatically turn off the engine while the vehicle is stationary, for example at stop lights or in stop and go traffic. When the vehicle needs to move, the engine is immediately restarted to power the vehicle. Such vehicles have provided significant improvements in fuel efficiency. Tests have shown that one such model has improved fuel savings by 15% in congested traffic. Such systems turn off the engine based on vehicle parameters such as vehicle speed, braking, and acceleration. Further, these parameters are monitored in order to determine whether the engine should remain stopped or be restarted. For example, the engine is typically not turned off when the vehicle speed is above 6 kph.
Despite the benefits of present intermittent stop type systems for motor vehicles, there is a continuing need to enhance the fuel efficiency of such systems.